


moonshine and fevers

by montygreenn



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, First Kiss, M/M, basically just fluff and some kissing, takes place sometime in season 1 after jasper got speared by grounders, there's bellarke if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 11:11:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3065696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montygreenn/pseuds/montygreenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being able to breathe without wanting to die was a new sensation. Jasper liked it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moonshine and fevers

Being able to breathe without wanting to die was a new sensation. Jasper liked it. He sucked in large gulps of air, slowly coming to his senses. He was lying down on a thin blanket on the floor of the drop ship. His chest was still stinging and aching, a common result of being impaled with a spear, but there were now ragged stitches cutting their way through the wound, and the only blood on his shirt was dried. Jasper was suddenly aware of the six or seven voices in deep conversation around him. 

“Hey,” Jasper coughed out in a voice so quiet no one noticed, “Hey.” he repeated, louder this time. 

“Look who finally decided to wake up.” Bellamy said, tossing a pouch of water at Jasper.

“Do not sit up, or I swear to god I’ll kill you. I spent too much time on those goddamn stitches.” Clarke added, smiling. Jasper suddenly felt the intense need to sit up. 

“Jasper Jordan... you can get a spear to the chest, be used as bait, and live to see another day. A man after my own heart.” Octavia said tenderly, bending down to plant a kiss directly on his mouth, and exiting the drop ship after Clarke and her brother. Jasper’s palms sweated. This was certainly not how he had imagined his first kiss. Generally, he imagined himself standing up and maybe a little more conscious. After recovering from the shock that was Octavia Blake’s lips, Jasper raised his head just enough to glance around the room. In the corner, hunched over a bracelet, dark hair falling over his face, was his best friend. 

“Hey, asshole,” Jasper managed to get out, “aren’t you going to give me some witty welcome- back remark?” he asked, throwing his unopened water pouch at Monty to get his attention. Monty raised his head to meet his eyes. 

“I’m not going to kiss you, if that’s what you’re after.” he told Jasper firmly, setting the bracelet down and making his way to Jasper’s makeshift bed. Jasper snorted. 

“You wi-” he was cut off by his friend’s toned arms embracing him. It should have been really awkward, considering their positions, but it was more comforting than anything. 

“I thought you were going to die.” Monty said quietly before letting go and sitting down next to him. 

“Nah, I’m right here. Can’t get rid of me that easily.” Jasper smirked, punching his friend lightly on the arm. Monty smiled, but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Jas, I’m serious. Never do anything like that again.” Monty said sternly, pulling something out of his jacket pocket. 

“What, get speared by grounders? I mean, its not like I had a choice in the matter. Because if I did, I guarantee you I would choose not having a pointy stick lodged in my chest for seven hours.” Jasper assured him, accepting the goggles that Monty had wordlessly handed to him. 

“Dude... just- be more careful, okay? You’re all I’ve got down here.” Monty said with an air of finality, stretching his legs like a cat before heading back over to his work station. 

“By the way, you should really drink some water. Its actually something that you might need to live.” Monty pointed out, giving Jasper the water pouch. Jasper reluctantly unscrewed the lid and emptied a little bit of it into his mouth. He swallowed hard and grimaced as his chest throbbed in protest.

“Oh, relax, you big baby. Its just water.” Monty offered his encouragement from the other side of the room. 

“Float yourself.” Jasper mumbled, dumping the rest of the water into his mouth. They both stayed silent for awhile, which was a rare occurrence, but Jasper was very concentrated on using the force to get ahold of the moonshine sitting on Monty’s desk, and Monty was busy with Clarke’s bracelet. After a few unsuccessful attempts, Jasper gave up and decided to use the normal techniques of acquiring alcohol. 

“Please pass the moonshine.” he said casually. 

“That’s for cleaning wounds, not drinking, you moron.” Monty answered, not taking his eyes off the bracelet. On the word moron, a particularly large spark flew from Clarke’s bracelet and singed Monty’s finger. 

“God fucking...” Monty yelped, dropping the bracelet in frustration. 

“You dropped the bracelet.” Jasper said helpfully, bracing himself on his forearms and beginning the long and painful process of sitting up. 

“And you’re not supposed to be sitting up.” Monty added, crossing his arms and walking over to his injured friend’s bed. 

“You’re not the boss of me.” Jasper said stubbornly, grunting as he finally pulled himself into an upright position. 

“But Clarke is,” Monty argued. “Lay back down, Jas.” 

“Make me.” Jasper spat. Monty raised an eyebrow. 

“You are in no state to fight at the moment, young padawon.” Monty said, lowering his voice an octave. 

“Like I couldn’t take you.” Jasper scoffed, crossing his arms indignantly.  
“You’re a child, Jas, I swear.” Monty said exasperatedly, moving closer to Jasper. 

“Yeah, well this ‘child’ got kissed by Octavia Blake. I don’t even need an argument past this.” Jasper said simply. 

“You think that’s gonna turn into anything?” Monty asked sincerely, lowering his eyebrows back to their assigned positions. 

“I doubt it... plus, she’s not really my type, y’know? I mean, she’s attractive as hell, but she’s got that crazy look in her eyes all the time and her brother is psycho.” Jasper admitted. Monty laughed. 

“Yeah, I can see how those might be turn offs,” Monty agreed, “But, hey. Ever since you returned to camp half- dead and unconscious, there have been random girls outside the drop ship 24/7 asking how you are. You’re hot right now, man.” Monty told him, grinning proudly. 

“Please. I’m always hot.” Jasper scoffed, rolling his eyes. Monty snickered at his dumb friend’s equally dumb joke. 

“No, okay, but seriously. I’m really hot right now. Is it hot in here?” Jasper asked, pushing sweaty curls out of his face. Monty put his hand on Jasper’s forehead. Monty’s palm was dry and cool and felt good on Jasper’s face.  
“Dude, you’re burning up. I’ll go ask Clarke what to do about a fever.” Monty said, jumping to his feet. Jasper groaned and fell back on his bed, lifting his shirt over his head and using it as a pillow. He considered taking his pants off as well, but decided against it. Minutes later, a nervous- looking Monty and an exhausted Clarke entered the drop ship. 

“H- hey, Clarke!” Jasper said cheerfully, “I’m great, really. I took off my shirt and now ‘m feelin’ a lot better.” he assured her. Monty shook his head.

“Is he gonna be okay, Clarke?” he asked anxiously, running a hand through his dark hair. 

“Its nothing to worry about. His fever’ll probably break in the next hour or so, but he’s gonna be running a temperature until then and probably be a little bit delirious. If you could just keep his t- shirt cold and wet and on his face for awhile, and maybe try to get some liquids in him, he’ll be fine.” Clarke said, handing Monty a bucket of cold water and a walkie- talkie. “Let me know if he gets any worse.” she said, disappearing back through the door. Monty knelt down beside his friend and gently removed the t- shirt from under his head. 

“H... ey!” Jasper said, an offended look spreading across his face, “That was my pillow!” he scowled at Monty. Monty groaned and gave in, slipping the ‘pillow’ back under his head. Jasper sighed contentedly. Monty pulled his own t- shirt over his head and dunked it in the bucket of water, wringing it out. When he turned to press it on to Jasper’s head, he almost laughed out loud at his friend’s expression. 

“When did you get abs?” Jasper asked genuinely. Monty flushed under his friend’s intent gaze and distracted himself by laying the wet shirt across Jasper’s head. 

“I don’t know why you ever wear a shirt.” Jasper told Monty sincerely, seeming legitimately confused by the concept of clothing covering his friend’s wonderfully toned upper body. Monty reminded himself that Jasper was delirious and ignored his comments. 

“Lay down with me. Please?” Jasper pleaded, pouting his bottom lip and tugging on Monty’s arm. Monty sighed and lowered himself gingerly onto the floor next to Jasper. Jasper smiled contentedly and his large, clammy hand found Monty's. 

“I’m glad we’re here.” Jasper told him quietly, and drifted off before Monty could ask for any kind of clarification on the hand- holding situation or his last comment. He decided to ignore both and followed his friend’s example of falling into a much- needed sleep. 

\--

“Well, Octavia’s going to be disappointed.” Bellamy’s smirk was the first thing Monty saw when he opened his eyes, which was unpleasant to say the least. Monty glanced down at his and Jasper’s hands’ which were still intertwined, and then at his bare chest. 

“I swear there’s an explanation for all of this.” Monty said, flushing and gently untangling his fingers from his still- sleeping friend’s. 

“I honestly don’t give a shit,” Bellamy assured him, starting to climb back down the ladder, “Clarke just told me to come check on Jasper.” Monty raised his eyebrows.

“Since when do you do what Clarke says?” Monty asked suspiciously. Bellamy grimaced.

“Well? Is he okay or not?” Bellamy quickly returned the focus to the sleeping Jasper. Monty sighed and felt his friend’s forehead, and sighed in relief. 

“He’s fine.” Monty told him, but Bellamy was already halfway down the ladder. Monty contemplated wether or not he should let his friend sleep, and decided on waiting approximately 45 seconds before shaking him awake. Jasper groaned loudly. 

“D...ude... quit it....” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. When it became clear to him that Monty was not going to let him fall back asleep, he opened his eyes and almost choked on his own spit.  
“Your shirt is off.” he observed, trying not to stare at Monty’s bare chest. It didn’t work. He continued to stare. 

“Yeah, no shit, your giant dumb head is laying on it.” Monty grumbled, snatching it up and pulling on his wrinkled and damp t- shirt. 

“Where is my shirt?” Jasper asked, moving on to the next problem. 

“On your face,” Monty said calmly, “do you remember anything from last night?” he asked as he tried not to watch Jasper struggle with the simple task of putting on a shirt. Jasper shook his head. 

“After our talk about Octavia, its kinda all blurred out. Did you get me drunk or something?” Jasper asked, narrowing his eyes. 

“No, you dummy, you were sick.” Monty said, relieved but also a little disappointed at Jasper’s memory loss. 

“Oh. Well, did anything big happen that I have now forgotten about?” Jasper asked, sitting up. Monty ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Nope, nothing much.” he lied, avoiding Jasper’s eyes. Jasper glared. 

“Yeah, right. You’re doing that thing that you do when you’re nervous.” Jasper said, demonstrating an imitation of Monty running his fingers through his hair. Monty almost smiled. They knew each other too well. 

“I don’t know, dude... you were acting pretty weird last night. Not in a bad way. Just... weird.” Monty said, leaving Jasper even more confused than before. 

“Just tell me what the hell happened, Monty.” Jasper said firmly, thinking, not for the first time, how nice Monty’s hair would feel between his fingers. 

“You were just really... flirty, I guess.” Monty got out. 

“I was flirting with you?” Jasper asked, his heart racing. Monty nodded. 

“Well, was I good? Like, were you considering anything?” Jasper asked casually, trying to get his heart to slow back down to a normal pace. Monty groaned and punched his him in the leg, ignoring the question.

“By the way, Clarke said you would be cleared to stand up and move around tomorrow.” Monty told Jasper, who punched the air triumphantly. 

“I’m getting so tired of being stuck in here with only you all day.” Jasper grinned at his friend, who rolled his eyes. 

“Do you ever shut up?” Monty asked, putting every ounce of exhaustion and sarcasm into those five words as he could muster. The tension was so thick and evident you could cut it with a knife. 

“Only if my mouth is preoccupied.” Jasper said, winking. Monty groaned and grabbed the side of Jasper’s face roughly, turning it towards him. Jasper’s eyes widened, but he didn’t move. 

“I’m only doing this to get you to shut the hell up.” Monty mumbled before grasping his best friend’s face with both hands and bringing his lips up to meet Jasper’s. He could feel chapped lips smiling into his and Jasper whispering ‘about goddamn time’ into Monty’s mouth. Monty broke the kiss for a painful four seconds to reposition himself onto Jasper’s lap, and when their lips met again, it was warm and clumsy and soft and comfortable. They broke free a couple of times to catch their breath, and Monty soon grew impatient with the soft and sweet kisses and deepened the kiss, his heart jumping when Jasper made little happy noises with his throat. He explored his best friend’s mouth, and kissing Jasper felt just as good as he’d always imagined, if not better. Jasper sucked on Monty’s bottom lip. Woah. Way better than he’d imagined. They were breathing hard now, and Monty was careful to avoid the gash in Jasper’s chest when he raised his friend’s shirt slowly over his head. He ripped off his own shirt, and Jasper’s eyes widened like he was witnessing one of the seven great wonders of the world. 

“When did you g-” Monty silenced Jasper’s endless flow of questions by kissing and sucking his way down his friend’s neck, his collarbone, his pale chest. Jasper shivered when Monty started to unzip the front of his jeans. And that was the exact moment when Clarke decided to enter the drop ship. 

\--

“I’m scarred for life.” Clarke repeated for the third time in five minutes, avoiding direct eye contact with either of the boys. Monty was either still too buzzed to be embarrassed or too giddy about the whole situation to really care about anything that happened ever again ever. 

“I’m feeling better, if that’s any consolation.” Jasper offered, resting his hand casually on Monty’s knee. Monty had been trying to come up with a decent apology for Clarke for five minutes, but Jasper had decided it was his life mission to sexually frustrate and distract Monty Green. 

“Whatever. I’m going to find Bellamy. Let me know if either of you are sick or dying, and if not, I don’t want to see your faces for another week at least.” Clarke exited the drop ship, leaving behind a pouch of water and two pieces of meat on sticks.  
“Awww, she does care.” Jasper smiled, grabbing the nearest piece of meat and tearing into it furiously. 

“How can you be so gross and annoying and still be painfully attractive all at the same time?” Monty wondered out loud. Jasper shrugged. 

“Its part of the charm, I guess.” he answered. Monty pulled him into another kiss. 

“You suck, Monty,” Jasper informed him, “After like 15 years of being in love with you and you ignoring me, now you’re all interested in me?” he said angrily. 

“Bullshit. I had a crush on you since the day we met. You just had your dumb head so far up your ass you never noticed anything.” Monty retaliated. Jasper looked like he wanted to come up with a better argument, but gave in to Monty’s hot breath on his neck. 

“I guess we have a lot of time to make up for, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Alright well that was trash but at least it was jonty trash. Also, keep in mind I have nothing against Bellamy, but at this point in the show everyone still kinda thought he was an asshole so I tried to make sure I stayed true to that. Tell me if you liked this because I have an idea for some other stuff I might want to write but idk. ALSO SORRY FOR THE TITLE BUT I LITERALLY COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING SORRY


End file.
